


Steven Falls and Gravity Universe

by Lizzey13



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey13/pseuds/Lizzey13
Summary: This is a world Gravity Falls and Steven universe are meshed together also Tyrone is a separate person. After the Lazuli's(Lapis, Aquamarine, Blue, Tanzanite) move to beach city next door to the Greenes(Peridot, Yellow Diamond[Y.D], Emerald) Lapis and Peridot fight a bit, but become good friends. Peridot gets a crush on lapis. Pearl and Mabel try to get Sapphire and Ruby together, even after they secretly start dating. Garnet doesn't exist but the ship name between Sapphire and Ruby is referred to as Garnet.





	Steven Falls and Gravity Universe

-3d person P.O.V-  
Today is moving day for the Lazulis and Lapis couldn't be more hateful. She had lived in the same house for twelve years, her parents moved out of the two bedroom apartment after Aquamarine was born a year after Lapis was born. The Lazuli family has to move to beach city after Blue(Mr. Lazuli) got a new job. "Come on Lapis. You can make plenty of new friends. Maybe even the future Mr. Lapis Lazuli" Tanzanite, Mrs. Lazuli, Says driving the moving van. "Seriously mom. People are going to think I'm weird. My 'connection' with water, my super fast swimming the fact that I can create water, breathing underwater. It might be overwhelming to some people." Lapis says to her mom. You see Lapis Lazuli was born with a spatial ability to control water. The way that this was discovered was that she was taking a bath with no supervision that she made, without using the faucet. Tanzanite found her submerged underwater, not even close to drowning. At the age of seven Lapis learned how to fly with water."It'll be fine. We have a nice house by the beach, we have a barn you can use, and nice neighbors. We once went down to see the house while you were at school and we met YD, Peridot, and Emerald. They're such charming people." Tanzanite says. Lapis glares up from her phone. "They're gonna find me out! And they're probably really annoying." Lapis says. "Come on, it's awesome. You will find new friends." Blue says and Lapis rolls her eyes. "I bet $50 that you'll get a boyfriend in a matter of a year, that you actually like. And another $25 that you'll get at least three friends within the first month. And you can't cheat." Blue says looking into the back seat and reaching his hand out to seal the deal. "Hmm... Deal!" Lapis says, shaking Blues hand. "I'll take a piece of that action!" Aquamarine says, putting her gloved hand onto the fist that her father and her sister made. "Mom, what about you?" Aquamarine asks and Tanzanite reached her arm back to put on the fist. "Deal." She says. Betting was a big thing in the Lazuli family. They all got paid in different ways. Tanzanite or Zan sells Rock and Crystle jewelry and sells purses. Lapis does chores and sells baked goods and recipes while Aquamarine does chores and gets paid for helping make purses.

"Are we almost there?" Lapis says, looking down at her phone once again. "Yeah. We are two minutes away." Zan says, turning left. Lapis looks out the window and sees lots of restaurants, an arcade, and a fair type thing. She half smiles and they pull into a nice sky blue house driveway. The house had two neighboring houses. One was a simple house made of wood that wasn't really painted on the outside and the other was a nice green with a red barn behind the Lazuli house and the green house. Zan, Aquamarine, Lapis and blue get out of the truck. "Let's start unloading this puppy. "Zan, Blue! You're here!" A woman says. She is extremely tall, has blonde hair and pale, kind of yellow skin. "Hi, YD. These are my children, Aquamarine, and Lapis. Where are your children?" Zan asks. "There inside. If you would like we can help you pack?" She says as Blue opens the truck. "Yeah, that would be great." Blue says. YD walks inside her house, yells something, then walks back out. A girl, about 16 years old with green hair, walks out. About a minute later another girl walks out, with blond, triangle hair and a floating tablet. "Okay, mom what was so-AH, PEOPLE!" She says before the tablet clanks on the ground. "Sorry about that. She gets a little panic-y." Emerald says. "So we're helping you move in." She says and YD nods. "Come on. Lapis, Aquamarine we will show you around the house." Zan says. "I can do it, Mrs. Lazuli. I know this place like my tablet set up. Come on." Peridot says. Peridot opens the door for the other two tweens. "This opening room is supposed to be the living room, but you can use it as a dining room." She says, then walks into another room. "This is supposed to be the dining room, but you can use it as a living room, the last people did." Peridot says and walks into the next room. "This is the kitchen. There are a nice fridge and an oven that comes with the house..." she says than opens a door. "... and if you go down there, that's the basement," Peridot says and walks out of the kitchen, through the dining room to the stairs, and the girls follow. "This is a bedroom. So is that, that and that." She says and walks into one of the rooms. The room was painted blue, with a white door that leads to a closet. "If you look through that window, there's my room." She says pointing to a window that on the other side there was a window leading to Peridots room. It was big and green and had a big green alien plush on the bed that was very visible that was very visible behind the desk that was up against the window. "I've seen pictures of the house. I want the other room." Aquamarine says. "We can look at the other room if you want." Peridot says and Lapis nods. They walk over to the other room. This room had raindrops painted in it and an oak door that leads to a closet. "In this room, there's my sister's room. She is cool, she puts a bunch of suncatchers on her window. See that rainbow, I made that one." peridot said and smiled. "Let's go back downstairs." Lapis mentions and they all go down the stairs.


End file.
